Exactly Right
by animeloveramy
Summary: Thinking he has lost any way of winning England due to France, America decides its best to let the elder nation go. But the English man isn't giving America up with out a fight. "One day lad, you will be great." UKUS. Entry for the final of Fanime-Sensei's Hetalia Romance Story Writing Contest.


**Title: Exactly Right**

**Rating: T**

**Beta: TheophilaDonohoe**

**Warnings: There will be yaoi. And some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters.**

**Summary: Thinking he has lost any way of winning England due to France, America decides its best to let the elder nation go. But the English man isn't giving America up with out a fight. "One day lad, you will be great."**

**oxo…oxo**

"_One day lad, you will be great. One day, people will respect you for who you truly are, what you will have become. And I hope that I will be there when it happens, beside you."_

America opened his eyes.

Blinking groggily, he looked around before grabbing Texas from his bedside table and slipping them onto his face. Rubbing at his eyes, he sat up. He hadn't dreamt about that time in ages, the time when England had been beside him still. The time when he had been a colony to one of the greatest empire's out there.

He sighed lightly before pulling the covers of his body and slipped out of the bed. The Brit_ had_ been on his mind more than usual lately though, he had to admit that. He wasn't even sure why really, there was no reason for it.

He snorted slightly at his own lie.

He knew the reason. He really needed to stop lying to himself. Maybe then he could stop lying to others too. He wasn't going to put money on _that _happening any time soon though…

_God I sound like a teenage girl…_he thought to himself.

He thought back to the day before; the first country meeting in a couple of months. It was being held in France this year, being the large world meeting that happened only yearly, which meant he was currently residing in on of the posh hotels in the middle of Paris.

The meeting had started off well for once, France opening the meeting with a flattering smile and smooth speech. The only thing that had seemed amiss was England's apparent muteness. Normally the man was so quick to anger. So when France started aiming badly disguised jabs at the thick browed nation and the Brit didn't start arguing back, America began to worry.

Then the worst thing happened.

They started flirting. _Flirting_ of all things, so obviously and disgustingly kinkily that it was all he could to stop himself from butting in. Because what right did he have really? England hated him after all.

Every time he had tried to get closer to the English man since the revolution, he had been met with denial and hatred. It was beginning to take a toll on him too. And now it seemed like England was dating, or close to it at least, France. Was he really that far from being the center of the English man's attention?

He shook his head with a frown. He didn't really have a chance now. England obviously loved France and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was still thinking about it as he walked into the conference room, strangely quiet compared to his usual entrance. In fact, he wasn't even noticed until he sat down beside Russia with a small frown.

The largest country in the world looked down at his begrudged friend with a curious expresion.

"Is something wrong Fredka?" he asked. He did not like to see the American so down. America looked up at the larger man with wide eyes, startled momentarily.

"O-oh, yes; I'm fine," he assured the larger man, his voice distracted. Russia's frown grew, but he said nothing more, instead choosing to leave the American alone. He'd never really been one for prying.

America only looked up from the desk when England walked in, followed merrily by France. The pair of them were arguing about something or another, but there was a playful glint in their eyes that made America's heart crack slightly.

"America!" the brit called to him, striding over purposefully with a frown engraved on his face.

"England," the younger nation replied curtly, sending many of the surrounding nations into confusion. The Englishman's frown deepened.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked sharply, causing America's own expression to harden slightly.

"Nothing's the matter. Why would anything be the matter?"

England almost took a step back at the hostility in the other's voice. His expression was surprised and slightly hurt as he blinked at the younger nation.

"I-I was just-" he began before being cut off by Russia.

"I think it is time for the meeting to start, da? We should not keep everyone waiting."

There was a beat of silence as the English man blanched at the scary tone the Russian was emitting before he nodded sharply and walked away. As soon as he was gone, America let out a small breath of relief.

"Thanks."

"You should tell me truth Fredka; you are obviously not 'fine'."

America looked up at the Russian's almost worried expression before sighing. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Russia thought about it for a moment before nodding. "All right. But I will not forget Fredka."

America chuckled slightly. "I know you won't buddy. I know."

**xxx…xxx**

"What is the matter mon cher?" asked a lazy looking France as England sat down beside him. He had seen what had occurred over the other side of the room, but he wanted to know exactly what had been said.

"You were wrong Francis," England muttered with a worried frown. "He doesn't like me after all."

France allowed himself a small smirk. "Ah, mon ami. Of course he does; it is more obvious now than ever."

The Brit blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

France shook his head and let out a dramatic sigh. "'e is jealous."

England froze for a moment before a smirk wiggled its way onto his face. "So it's working then?"

The French man nodded, looking over at where America and Russia were quietly talking.

"I don't know why he's being quite so cold though. I thought he would be the type to get clingy," he mused, causing England to frown again.

"Is it a problem?"

France looked back up at him from where he was resting with his head in his hand. "It might be, dependant on the reason. You should probably talk to him."

England crinkled his nose slightly at the thought. He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet.

"But I tried talking to him just then and he went all ice man on me."

"That was because you had just walked in with moi and were in a room full of nations. Not the best place to have a domestic."

The Englishman hummed slightly in agreement before sighing. What would it take to just get America to love him? He had only turned to France because he had thought the man would be helpful. It just seemed that he had made things worse. He and America had been getting on fairly well as of recently, but now they seemed to be back to where they were just after the revolutionary war.

It kind of hurt actually, that the younger nation didn't seem to care if they were on good terms or not.

But France said that everything was okay, and England trusted France; as much as he loath to admit it. At least in matters of the heart. He himself had never been that good at such things really.

Germany started the meeting that day, getting them straight on course and on topic. Without the hyper active America, and with England and France actually getting on for once, the meeting went without too much of a hitch. Even Italy wasn't a problem, the nation having fallen asleep (only not getting shouted at by Germany because Romano was also there and was actually taking notes for once while simultaneously keeping Spain in check.)

When they broke for lunch, England was quick to stalk America out of the conference hall and into the wide corridor of the French building. The young nation was walking with Russia, and although the latter scared him half to death, it didn't stop the former pirate from grabbing America by the back of the shirt.

"We, need to talk," was all he said before beginning to drag the American away. The young nation was so shocked for a moment he could do nothing but allow himself to be pulled away from the blinking Russia and into a smaller side hall along the corridor. When England finally released him, he had to work to keep his feet.

"What's the deal? I wanted a burger!" he growled slightly as he turned to glare at England. England glared back, all the while deciding that the expression didn't really suit America's childish features.

"You wanker, this is more important that a bloody burger!"

"Nothing is more important than that!"

"Not even the reason why you're being so out of character? How come you're being so cold all of a sudden? I thought we had been getting on well lately."

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you!"

England drew back at that, hurt clouding his expression. Had he really been that wrong? Had France? Maybe he was just making a fool out of himself after all.

All at once, he felt like an idiot.

"Well…I guess I'm sorry then. I didn't realise I was being such a bother," he told the American before turning to walk out of the hall and back into the wide corridor they have been in before.

America just stood there for a moment, breathing heavily and taking in what had just happened. Then his eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. England had been worried about him, and he had just rebuffed him. Badly. The pain he had seen in his elder's eyes had been more than enough evidence for that.

"Wait…" he said quietly, before spinning round and racing after the other. "Wait!"

England turned, his usual scowl back on his face along with something else. Something deeper.

"What?" he snapped as America came to a stop in front of him.

"I didn't mean it that way, I swear."

Confusion was evident on England's face, along with irritation. "And what, pray tell, _did _you mean by it?"

America's face was slightly conflicted. "I don't know…I didn't really mean to say it I guess…I just thought you were fed up of me. You have France now, right?"

England's expression was still for a long time before he began to chuckle slightly.

"France is nothing more than a friend Alfred," he told the younger nation, who looked at him with a confused frown.

"I thought you guys were dating or something…"

"Good god no. Never again. No…we were just pretending."

The expression of curiosity and confusion that mixed on the American's face was so cute; England just wanted to kiss him.

"But…why?"

A small flush came to England's cheeks and he cleared his throat nervously at the expected question.

"We were trying to make you jealous…"

America raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Why the hell would you want to make me jealous?"

England fell silent, looking at his feet with flushed cheeks before taking a step forwards and kissing the younger nation full on the mouth.

America gasped, wide eyed as the elder nation's lips touched his. He was so surprised by the action that it took him a moment to respond. But when he did, he had never felt more alive.

Their mouths moved in tandem, sliding across each other with pleasurable grace. Tongues licked, teeth nipped. Arms came up to wrap around shoulders and wind into hair. They were in harmony together, perfectly synched.

They loved every minute of it.

Pulling away, they allowed themselves a quick breather before unwinding themselves from their respective positions.

"That was…wow," America let out breathily. England nodded in agreement before smiling up at the other. The American smiled back, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, you know," he told the English man quietly. England let out a small chuckle, happiness sparkling in his eyes.

"I love you too, you git," he replied before grabbing hold of America's hand and pulling him down the corridor. "Now, let's go and get you that burger."

America grinned. "Don't mind if I do, babe."

"…Don't call me babe."

"But Iggy!"

"Don't call me that either! My name is Arthur god damn it!"

France watched them as they argued, Russia standing next to him in the alcove.

"I suppose they will still be them even in a relationship," the blonde sighed, smile still on his face. Russia nodded, his own smile sitting proud on his lips.

"I say sit back and enjoy show~!"

"Exactly right mon ami. Exactly right."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**I hope that you liked this. It's for the final round of the Hetalia romance writing compition. Whatever happens now, I will be very happy. Being a finalist is amazing. Winning would be even better, but second wouldn't be too bad at all. :)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, please review~!**

**Animeloveramy **


End file.
